


Unthinkable

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville, Smallville RPF
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Episode Related, Evil Lana, F/M, Gen, M/M, Post-Rift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: The Pretty Pink Princess Ponders Perfection





	Unthinkable

**Author's Note:**

> July 9 2003

The final betrayal had taken place, and the much-discussed rift. Distance and a rehashing of character meant Clark and Lex were no longer friends, and certainly nothing more. They were no longer much of a Smallville presence.

At a loss for whom to follow, now that the "sexy" and the farmboy were gone, nobody paid much attention to the goings on in town.

Lana Lang brushed her lovely long locks, and smiled a secret smile. Her future was ensured. Only she would make it to the spinoff, "Lanaville". She made a note to send Al and Miles another fruit basket.


End file.
